Yugi Muto's Decks
Yugi plays a Strategy Deck, containing various flexible strategies for any situation, however, two Types that can be seen consistently throughout Yugi's Decks are the Fiend-Type and the Spellcaster-type, possibly to reflect Yami's mystical and somewhat dark nature. In later arcs, it becomes increasingly focused on his "Dark Magician" and the Summoning of the Egyptian Gods. Toei anime Yu-Gi-Oh! anime Duelist Kingdom Yugi's Deck The only known card in Yugi's own Deck is "Blackland Fire Dragon". Grandpa's Deck Yugi's Duelist Kingdom Deck is a EARTH/DARK Normal Monster Deck, which he received from his grandfather. Despite this being Solomon's deck, Yugi never received his grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon that was part of the deck as it was ripped in half by Seto Kaiba. Most of his Normal Monsters have low ATK, but he supports them with Magic Cards such as "Horn of the Unicorn" to raise their strength, while also maximizing his more powerful monsters' potential through cards like "Burning Land" and "Makiu, the Magical Mist." If put on the defensive, he uses "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Magical Hats" to buy time for a comeback, or "Mirror Force" and "Spellbinding Circle" for a surprise counterattack. He also includes a bit of support for his Signature card, "Dark Magician", like "Mystic Box" and "Book of Secret Arts". If all else fails, he resorts to Summoning mighty Ritual Monsters including "Black Luster Soldier" and "Magician of Black Chaos" for a reversal finish. The Deck also had Exodia in it, which he used in the first episode to defeat Kaiba, but Weevil Underwood threw them overboard on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, and Joey Wheeler was only able to recover 2 of them, so Yugi abandoned Exodia. Special Deck In episode 13, Yugi combines some of Joey's, Téa's and Tristan's cards into his Deck against Bakura/Yami Bakura. Battle City During the Battle City preliminaries and quarter-finals, Yugi runs a Magnet Warrior/Spellcaster Deck that focuses on "Dark Magician Girl" and supports both Spellcasters through "Magic Cylinder" and "Magic Formula". His Deck also includes more control cards that allow him to manipulate an opponent's cards, such as "Brain Control", "Lightforce Sword" and "Mystical Refpanel". During his Duel against Seto Kaiba in the semi-finals and his Duel against Yami Marik in the finals, his Deck shifts its focus to a Poker Knight Deck, whose strategy involves swarming the field through "Soul Rope" and "King's Knight" to summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and further strengthen his monster through cards such as "Card of Sanctity" and "Disgraceful Charity". If "Slifer" is destroyed, Yugi falls back on destructive OTK strategies, either by using "Dark Paladin" and enhancing its power through "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (which he received from Joey Wheeler after winning it back from Seeker) and "Diffusion Wave-Motion", or with "Obelisk the Tormentor" (in his Duel against Yami Marik) by Summoning it through a combination of "Fiend's Sanctuary" and "Multiply" and supporting its effect with cards like "Soul Taker". Virtual World Yugi's Virtual World Deck is largely similar to his Battle City Deck, though he did not have the luxury of his God Cards. He also included several cards he had formerly used in Duelist Kingdom, but not in Battle City. He also introduces new support for his Duelist Kingdom Themes, such as The Rock Spirit (EARTH monsters) and Sangan (low ATK). For his Duel with Noah Kaiba, Yugi would shuffle his Deck together with the remainder of Seto's own. Waking the Dragons Yugi plays a Kuriboh/Timaeus Deck during the Waking the Dragons arc, focusing on Summoning the 5 Kuriboh Brothers through "Five Star Twilight" and combining them to form "Kuribabylon", whom he raises its ATK through "Pump Up" and "The Seal of Orichalcos" (the latter when he was under its influence). He also makes use of his "The Eye of Timaeus" card he received in order to defeat Dartz, by fusing it with his Magicians in order to Summon powerful Fusions. He supports his strategy by using "Excalibur" or "Altar of Restoration". In his Duel against Dartz, he focused on the three "Legendary Knights" to take down his most powerful monsters through their own special abilities or by fusing them into "Timaeus the Knight of Destiny". Because of Yami's loss to Rafael, Yugi's soul was taken and thus he played no part in the Duels for the rest of the season, save a Duel against Yami that acted as a test of the latter's character. Cards used by Yami after this point are listed at Yami Yugi's Decks, as Yugi had no part in any further alterations to the Deck. Grand Championship In the Grand Championship arc, Yugi plays a Dark Magician/Poker Knight Deck, which focuses on Summoning his magicians quickly through "Skilled Dark Magician" and "Watapon", and supports older combos involving them with cards like "Emblem of Dragon Destroyer" and "Necromancy". He again makes use of his Knights' swarming abilities, this time to Summon "Royal Straight Slasher" whom he used to destroy the illegal card "Golden Castle of Stromberg". In addition, most of his Kuriboh support cards made no appearance. See also: Rick, whose Deck Yugi used against KC DuelTek 760. Dawn of the Duel During the Dawn of the Duel arc, Yugi uses a Silent/Toy Deck that focuses mainly on cards that have effects that happen gradually throughout the Duel, like "Silent Swordsman LV0" and "Ground Erosion", and maximizes their effects through his "Turn Jump". To protect his "Silent Swordsman LV0", he relies on "Mirage Ruler" or "Ambush Shield". He also supports his "Marshmallon" through cards like "Marshmallon Glasses" and "Witch of the Black Forest". He includes several cards to protect his life points, such as "Lengard" and "Soul Shield". For last resorts, he moves on to his "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" and supports its Summoning through "Blockman". During the beginning ceremonial battle, he makes use of the "Gadget" series whom he uses to power-up his Trap Monster, "Stronghold the Moving Fortress", through "Ties of the Brethren". He also further supports his "Magnet Warriors" with cards like "Magnet Reverse" and "Magnet Force", the latter he used to defeat the "Egyptian Gods". During the last turns of the final Duel, he focuses on strengthening his "Silent Magician LV0" in order to beat Atem's "Dark Magician", through "Card of Sanctity". This Deck represents the strength Yugi has without the help of Yami Yugi as well as his playful side. As a result he does not use the Dark Magician and its related cards (except for Buster Blader), leaving them to Yami Yugi when they build separate Decks for the final ceremonial Duel. Other Pyramid of Light In the movie, Yugi's Deck adds more support for Dark Magicians as well as a higher amount of resources devoted to Summoning the God cards. Only the cards used by Yugi in his Duel were shown in the film, but the full Decklist (totaling out to exactly forty cards) was given in the novelization of the film. GX Past In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yugi's Deck featured cards that he had previously used in a variety of arcs, including some not seen in a while. The Duel between him and Jaden Yuki is known to have taken place sometime after a second version of Battle City. Present In episode 18, Yugi's Deck was to be displayed in a special room within Duel Academy, where it was stolen by Dimitri, who used it in two Duels. Here, the Deck focused on retrained "Chaos" versions of Yugi's "Chaos" Ritual monsters. Replica In episodes 168 and 179, a replica of Yugi's Deck is shown, which was to be given to the student who did the best in the graduation Duels. 3D Bonds Beyond Time A special opening of episode 65 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's features some of his famous monster cards. Most of them didn't appear in the movie. Manga Early manga Yugi's early manga included these cards as well as a number of unnamed monsters. Duelist Kingdom Battle City Millennium World R In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, Yugi uses a Toy Deck, centered around Yugi's childish side, using cards such as "Toy Magician" and "Toy Box". Similar to the Millennium World arc, Yugi and Yami utilize separate Decks. Novel Scripted Duels North American World Championship Qualifier 2011 Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Providence 2012 World Championship 2013 V Jump Magazine Video games Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Yugi's deck in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories is based off cards he used in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, such as Gaia The Fierce Knight and D. Magician Girl. True to his anime and manga appearances, his most powerful card is D. Magician, while his signature card is shown to be Kuriboh. The rest of his deck consists of assorted low-level monsters (mostly repeats). The Eternal Duelist Soul The Sacred Cards World Championship Tournament 2004 Reshef of Destruction 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 World Championship 2007 World Championship 2008 Nightmare Troubadour Decks Deck Recipe Notes Category:Characters' Decks